familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
City of Greater Geelong
| area = 1247 | est = 1993 | gazetted = 18 May 1993 | mayor = Cr Darryn Lyons | seat = Geelong | region = Barwon South West | logo = City of Greater Geelong Logo.jpg | url = http://www.geelongcity.vic.gov.au/ | stategov = Bellarine | stategov2 = Geelong | stategov3 = Lara | stategov4 = South Barwon | fedgov = Corio | fedgov2 = Corangamite | near-nw = Golden Plains | near-n = Moorabool | near-ne = Wyndham | near-e = Port Phillip Bay | near-se = Queenscliffe | near-s = Bass Strait | near-sw = Surf Coast | near-w = Golden Plains }} The City of Greater Geelong is a local government area in the Barwon South West region of Victoria, Australia, located in the western part of the state. It covers an area of and, at the 2011 Census, had a population of 210,875. It is primarily urban with the vast majority of its population living in the Greater Geelong urban area, while other significant settlements within the LGA include Anakie, Balliang, Barwon Heads, Batesford, Ceres, Clifton Springs, Drysdale, Lara, Ocean Grove, Portarlington and St Leonards. It was formed in 1993 from the amalgamation of the Rural City of Bellarine, Shire of Corio, City of Geelong, City of Geelong West, City of Newtown, City of South Barwon, and parts of Shire of Barrabool and Shire of Bannockburn. The City is governed and administered by the Greater Geelong City Council; its seat of local government and administrative centre is located at the council headquarters in Geelong, it also has service centres located in Drysdale, Ocean Grove and several other locations within Geelong. The City is named after the main urban settlement located in the centre-west of the LGA, that is Geelong, which is also the LGA's most populous urban centre with a population of 143,921. History of former municipalities *1838 – Geelong (Aboriginal word for 'Ocean') region declared a town *1849 – Geelong incorporated as a town *1853 – Barrabool declared a road district *1854 – Bellarine declared a road district *1857 – South Barwon a separate district *1858 – Newtown and Chilwell a borough *1862 – Bannockburn a road district *1863 – Queenscliff and Point Lonsdale separates from Bellarine to form the Borough of Queenscliffe *1863 – South Barwon a borough *1864 – Corio and Bannockburn made shires *1865 – Bellarine a shire *1872 – South Barwon a shire *1875 – West Geelong a borough *1910 – Geelong a city *1915 – Meredith added to Bannockburn Shire *1922 – West Geelong a town *1924 – Newtown and Chilwell a town *1929 – West Geelong a city *1959 – Newtown and Chilwell a city *1967 – Newtown discarded Chilwell from its title as a city *1974 – South Barwon a city *1993 – City of Greater Geelong formed Sourced from Appendix V, A Journey to Destiny 1890–1990 – 100 Years of Cement Manufacturing at Fyansford by Australian Cement Limited ''. Council Current composition The council is composed of a directly elected Mayor, twelve wards and twelve councillors, with one councillor per ward elected to represent each ward, except the Mayor who represents the whole of the municipality. Wards Former and current Mayors * Gerry Smith (1995–1998) * Ken Jarvis (1998–2000) * Michael Crutchfield (2000–2001) * Stretch Kontelj (2001–2002) * Barbara Abley (2002–2004) * Ed Coppe (2004) * Shane Dowling (2004–2005) * Peter McMullin (2005–2006) * Bruce Harwood (2006–2008) * John Mitchell (2008–2012) * Keith Fagg (2012–2013) * Darryn Lyons (2013-present) Former and current Deputy Mayors * Tony Ansett (2003–2004) * John Mitchell (2007–2008) * Rod Macdonald (2008–2010) * Cameron Granger (2010–2012) * Stretch Kontelj (2012-2013) Administration and governance The council meets in the council chambers at the council headquarters in the Geelong Town Hall Offices, which is also the location of the council's administrative activities. It also provides customer services at both its administrative centre on Gheringhap St in Geelong, and its service centres in Belmont, Corio, Drysdale, Geelong West, Ocean Grove, Waurn Ponds and on Brougham St in Geelong. Localities Localities which encompass the City of Greater Geelong include: * Anakie (shared with Golden Plains) * Armstrong Creek * Avalon * Balliang (shared with Moorabool) * Barwon Heads * Batesford (shared with Golden Plains) * Bell Park * Bell Post Hill * Bellarine * Belmont * Breakwater * Breamlea (shared with Surf Coast) * Ceres * Charlemont * Clifton Springs * Connewarre (shared with Surf Coast) * Corio * Curlewis * Drumcondra * Drysdale * East Geelong * Fyansford * Geelong * Geelong West * Grovedale * Hamlyn Heights * Herne Hill * Highton * Indented Head * Lara * Leopold * Little River (shared with Wyndham) * Lovely Banks * Manifold Heights * Mannerim * Marcus Hill * Marshall * Moolap * Moorabool * Mount Duneed (shared with Surf Coast) * Newcomb * Newtown * Norlane * North Geelong * North Shore * Ocean Grove * Point Lonsdale (shared with Queenscliffe) * Point Wilson * Portarlington * Rippleside * South Geelong * St Albans Park * St Leonards * Staughton Vale * Swan Bay * Thomson * Wallington * Wandana Heights * Waurn Ponds * Whittington Sister cities Geelong has sister city relations with the following cities:Sister Cities * 'Viqueque, East Timor * '''Lianyungang, China * Izumiotsu, Japan See also * List of mayors of Geelong * List of Geelong suburbs * List of localities (Victoria) References External links *Greater Geelong City Council official website *Geelong Region Alliance Website *Metlink local public transport map *Link to Land Victoria interactive maps Greater Geelong, City of Category:Organisations based in Geelong Geelong City